


We will play with fire

by twoheartsx



Series: Seraph Zexal AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Another part to my Owari No Seraph AU, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, seraph!Thomas, vampire king!Ryoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It was dangerous for them to meet like this, but Quattro had to see Nash.





	We will play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more for this au because I love it and this idea was in my head so I just had to. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Them meeting like this was dangerous. If the hunters found either of them they’d be in for a treat. If they could kill Nash and capture Quattro. Doing both at the same time would be hard, especially since Quattro was getting a pretty good grip on how to control his seraph side. The black inking down his face and the one wing stretched out as he waited in the tunnels for Nash was all the more proof. Nash was impressed. He remembered when Quattro was younger, after first being turned into a seraph. He’d been shaking, holding his little brother Michael close, as his body adjusted to the new genetic makeup it held. It was barely contained but now Quattro owned it and seemed to wear it with pride. At the very least he was showing off. 

“So you’ve accepted your body and the way it is?” Nash asked, stopping a few steps from Quattro. His right eye was all black except for the iris was blue. A change from the usual maroon eyes Quattro had. His eye was bleeding black. A typical side effect of his seraph genes. 

“I have to. I know we can’t remove it from me.” Quattro had learned to accept it to a point. He’d never fully accepted it. He didn’t even think he could. Even Chris, who’d been so good at being passive about everything, couldn’t fully accept what he’d become. He still looked in the mirror and hated what he saw. The black inky liquid, which Quattro only guessed was the seraph blood in them, that bleed from them dripping down his cheek. 

“You know it’s dangerous we meet like this?” Nash asked, stepping closer and placing a hand on Quattro’s cheek. He ran a thumb through the black spilling down Quattro’s cheek. An attempt to wipe it away, but only further smeared it. 

“I think both of us can handle some danger.” Quattro replied, smirking slightly. He gently grabbed Nash’s wrist and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss against the skin. Nash felt his cheeks flush at the sight, but made no effort to pull away. Quattro pulled him closer by his wrist so their faces were touching. “Plus both of us like the thrill of danger.” 

Nash smirked, pressing his lips against Quattro’s. Nash backed him into one of the walls, moving his lips to Quattro’s jawline. Quattro muttered, “Someone’s eager.” His tone was teasing. Nash moved his lips to Quattro’s throat, kissing at the skin. 

“I’m eager to taste you. I’ve missed feeding from you.” Nash whispered, running his tongue over Quattro’s skin. Quattro leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck more. 

“Go ahead. I don’t know how much time we have.” It was dangerous for them to meet and the longer they spent together the more danger they were in. Nash didn’t need to be told twice as he sank his fangs into Quattro’s neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the seraph’s blood. He didn’t know if it was the angel in Quattro or what, but his blood tasted heavenly. The best blood Nash had ever tasted. Quattro wrapped his arms around Nash, tangling his fingers in his hair. It always felt so good when Nash fed from him. He didn’t know why, but he’d always loved the feeling. He’d never been bit by any other vampires so he didn’t know if this feeling came with all vampires or if it was just because of his love for Nash. The vampire king pulled back, licking the blood from his lips. He looked into Quattro’s eyes, pressing their lips together. Quattro opened his mouth, tasting his own blood on Nash’s lips and tongue. He shivered, never really enjoying the taste of blood, but Nash seemed to be amused by making Quattro taste himself. Nash pulled back, stepping back. 

“I must get back to my people. You should return to your brothers. Tell them there is hunters looking around and we’re getting closer to achieving the goal.” Nash pulled his hood back up and turned on his heels. He walked away, leaving Quattro smiling as he pressed a hand to the wound on his throat. He was happy to hear they were getting closer. Maybe soon he and Nash wouldn’t have to sneak around like this. He quickly pulled up his own hood and turned around to walk back to his brothers. He had much to report.


End file.
